


Healing one soul may help another

by KitsuneRyuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneRyuu/pseuds/KitsuneRyuu
Summary: So, stay with me on this. It's my first work in the Fandom and in general.This should be a soul mate AU, focused on Mikan and her home life.Warning, Miu, Kaede and Mikan are sisters here.I don't know how far I'll write this and if anyone likes this. Just please stay with me on this, I'll try my best.Criticism, help and corrections as well as comments in general are welcome.I know Mikan x Junko is a toxic ship but I believe it had some ground. I want to hit it from a much sweeter angle if I can. Probably won't be easy when I'm keeping Mikans past but we'll see where it goes.Rating and tags may change.
Relationships: "Tsumiki Mikan & iruma Miu", Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Otonashi Ryouko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. A bittersweet world

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a soul mate AU.  
> People can have a the name of their soul mate somewhere on their body (also on their insides). That's not the only possibility however.  
> There are also people who have a timer that shows how long their soul mate will live or how long it will be until they meet, as well as some people just have a symbol or word on, or in them, that's the same as their soul mates.  
> It's a messy world and somewhat set in the danganronpa universe, but a different time line.  
> Not everyone has a soul mate.  
> But with those that do.... Well, let's just say your soulmate gets a tiny sting at the place and time where you got hurt. They can choose to absorb your pain however, which makes you feel none in exchange.
> 
> ALSO, WARNING,  
> I'm obviously changing Kaedes and Mius Backstory and they might not be as good as the originals.

\-------------  
POV : third person  
Set on Kaede and her memories for a bit  
\-------------

"I wonder", was the first thing running through Kaede's mind as she sat up.  
Light from the window fell on her bed. It's what woke her up after all.  
After a look to the clock she confirmed how early it was. Still, she wasn't at all surprised to see that both of her sisters were already out and about. She'd been the last one to wake up again...  
Not that her parents would be angry. They never were. At least not at her, but she'd prefer to believe they never were in general. Turning a blind eye is easier than getting hit.

Still.... She doesn't know if Mikan will every forgive her. She wouldn't if she was her.

Ah, there it was, as if in a routine; the sound of glass or porcelain breaking, some yelling and Mikan's crying audible as ever.

Even though she was lurking, steadily sinking deeper into her thoughts, she managed to get up, dress and get herself ready. But.... Ready for what? They had summer holidays from school.  
It was.... Maybe more of a curse than a blessing.

Whilst Miu was doing fine at school, she was a outside for her vulgar humor and a bit lonely since people could barely see past it.

For Kaede, school wasn't a big deal. She wasn't at the top of her school but perfectly average if one talks about her grades. She was in a school band, had many friends and played the piano in her free time. All in all, she enjoyed school.

Mikan though.... She was the odd bird of the family. To no surprise, she couldn't fit in well at school either. She was a mess. Tripping, getting bullied, seeking attention, though her grades where a bit below the average, she wasn't in danger of failing any classes. Still, everyone could tell that it'd be a mess to get involved with her. So they didn't. Or only for their entertainment.

Kaede hated it. But what could she do? She didn't have hopes or faith in humanity. Hell, how would she even? She doesn't have any hope in or for her family either. She lost it at the day of Mius accident though it was already wavering long before that.

Ever since the realization hit that Mikan was an odd bird.

What now? There was still screaming from the kitchen. She could tell apart the voices easily. Her mother, who was complaining, cursing and seemingly throwing stuff. And Mikan, weirdly quiet for most of it aside of the occasional apology. If Kaede had to choose, she'd join Miu outside rather than getting involved into that mess. But she didn't.

There was never a choice to begin with.

Reassurence. She needed it badly. But where would she get it? From the timer, on her wrist, that stopped so long ago and has been stuck since? Maybe. If her soulmate would ever see her, they'd surely be disgusted. A girl that doesn't even stand up for her sister. Truly pathetic.

There was never a decision to begin with. She couldn't help Mikan, as bad as she wanted it. She was too much of a coward. She feared losing what Miu and Mikan already had from her parents. So she does nothing. Moves past the kitchen.

Where should she go? To Miu maybe? Her sister would surely understand. She always did. As brude and over energetic Miu pretended to be, she was a very loving person. Just hurt, fragile and afraid to show herself. Kaede didn't have that problem with her. They were there for each other. Oh how Kaede wished for her youngest sister to be included into that circle of trust.

But she was to weak. She always was. Going to Miu wouldn't help Mikan. But could she help Mikan at all?  
What if-

But she couldn't go much further with her thoughts or her slow walk.

Now another voice screamed from the kitchen. This time it was clearly Mius. She yelled at their mother.....

She'd have to pay for that later. But why Miu? It will only hurt you.....

Luckily, Kaede wasn't far from the kitchen, like, at all. She ran in there to see Miu bite their mother who yelled and hit Miu. She wanted to interfere but Miu made handsigns, urging her to do something else.  
Something. Something. Mikan. Where was she?

Kaede hat spun around, ran through the whole kitchen, but where was she? Where?

\-------------  
POV : third person (?)  
With Mikan  
\-------------

Why!? Why? Why....  
It hurt. Too many questions and the pain in my head does not make it better. What should I do? What am I even supposed to do? What would a person do in my situation? I don't know  
I don't know I don't know I don't know I don't know

I do not know.

Her soulmate, what's up with her!?  
"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ALONE AS WELL!?"  
It was too loud. Now someone surely had heard her but she could barely care.  
She was ready to pass out anyway. The exhaustion was big enough.

She was sure there was blood dripping from her forehead.  
She didn't care.  
It's not like she had medical supplies at hand.

She was all alone. Her legs were going to give out underneath her at any minute now. The pain in her head urges her to sleep.

"not yet"  
It wasn't more than a whisper. She wasn't done yet.

But everyone left her. Her family, her parents, friends that seemingly never liked her, her siblings...... Siblings? Did they see her that way? They were only related in their father. Half siblings if anything. They weren't nice to her but not exactly rude either. Just a polite pair of people next door that seemingly didn't want to get involved. But her soulmate.

Wasn't that the one person that was supposed to be there for her?  
They didn't help her. She wouldn't be sure if that guys was still alive hadn't she absorbed his pain only recently. She didn't know why she did it.  
*liar*  
She didn't want him to hate her.  
*he surely would*  
Who would even want to be with someone like her?  
*noone, that's why he's ignoring you*

She was angry. Frustrated. Sad? Perhaps a lot more. Even happy somewhere, somewhere in that deep twisted heart of hers. She didn't want to be alone. She never did. She just didn't know how to be liked. All she ever does brings them to hate her.

She won't mind too much. Hate's better than being ignored.  
At least that way she has some meaning.  
That way she's at least worth *some* time.

And there it was. She fell. Their property was quite big so she was sure she was still in their family "garden".

Her legs just couldn't carry her further. The exhaustion was barely bearable. She wanted to sleep. No. She didn't.

God damn. What was she even supposed to feel or do? What would a normal person do? Go die? Maybe she should.  
But she's not normal. Never has been. She isn't even human. A animal is what her classmates called her.

She was sooo tired. The pain in her head seemed to leave her slowly. Though the doubt at if that were a good thing only seemed to rise.

The flower. Her soulmate. What if he could never love her? He was stuck with a soulmate like her. That couldn't make someone happy.

\-------------  
POV : third person (?)  
Junko(?)  
\-------------

Again with this pain.  
"Urgh, how bothersome"  
And of course, as soon as the redhead spoke the words, her sister entered the room.  
Calm as ever but a bit concerned in tone, she answered "is it your soulmate again? What do you want to do. We could always just kill them."

How did Mukuro manage to always annoy Junko more?

"shut it sis. Otherwise your smelly breath might actually reach me" is all Junko could shoot back. Her head ached but her pain must only be around 5% of what her soulmate felt. Who was in so much pain all the God damn time!?

She fell back on her bed.  
"Fucking holidays. Remind me to stop drinking so much when we're out. These hangovers will kill me otherwise"  
It was a weak bait. It could be believeable but she somehow doubted Mukuro had faith in the million excuses Junko made for her sudden pain.  
Still, no matter if she believed it or no, she let Junko go with it.  
"of course, I'll try. Just get some rest and drink some water. You should be fine in no time" is all the raven haired girl responded with before she left the room.

Somewhat relieved to be alone again, Junko nuzzled back into her pillow.  
Her soulmate was being hurt. But this was only five percent. Junko was sure she wouldn't be able to bear the pain for her significant other.

She had been through a lot herself and her soulmate always took at least a share of her pain and sorrow. She couldn't give it back at all. No matter where they were or who they are, Junko did not want to meet them.

It would be in the way of the life she's trying to make. Heck, the world she's trying to build and the fate she's trying to shape.

She doesn't have time fixing some random seventeen year olds problems. The romantic shit would only be a waste of time as well. Being anothers soulmate doesn't guarantee happiness if you meet them.  
Mukuro and her saw that with their parents. A lesson they'll probably never forget.

Wait. Go back. Junko remembered her previous thoughts. Seventeen? Were they her age?

Her pondering went back and forth before deciding that it wasn't worth her time. It's not like she'll ever meet the guy anyways.

The blue and purple flower on her back could be nothing but a fancy tattoo.

She could go on like this.

Who would even want a pathetic creature like whoever it was as their soulmate? She certainly didn't. But then again, she knew Mukuro had found hers. It's the reason she's been out so much. That Naegi boy or something, who's somehow lucky enough to both have the wolf of her sister and the timer of someone else. Lucky?

Well, I guess he is. Having two soulmates. Two chances. Two people. More variety.

For Mukuro though? Guess that was bad luck. Not like she deserved any better-is what Junko would have said. But she knows she doesn't want her sister to be unhappy. And to her relief, she doesn't seem to be.

Mukuro handles her situation seemingly fine. Getting along with her soulmate and being in a somewhat stable sisterly relationship. Whilst Junko had one, she didn't have the other. Maybe she did envy Mukuro somewhere? Hah, as if...... Or rather, as if (she'd admit that)


	2. Short sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happend? Why doesn't Mikans soulmates help her and did her sisters find theirs yet? See next chapter cause this one is short and I'll do a second update later today, probably XD
> 
> Also, the name of this chapter comes from it being extremely short so.... Yeah, that's that.

\----------  
POV : third person  
With Mikan   
\----------

It hurt. Everything hurt.   
Even though she just opens her eyes, the darkness made her pracoblind. Was she back at home?   
She had to be, right? It certainly felt like she was on a bed.

The darkness let's suggest that it's nighttime.  
It was.... Comforting. Somewhat at least.   
Mikan wasn't sure what to feel after all. How would it go on? Reaching out to her mother for help didn't work but what did she expect?  
She had been naive when she thought that her mother would help her.

No.   
NO!

Please. Anywhere but where she thought she might be. 

Mikan shot upwards. It can't be.   
She quickly traced the matrace with her fingers.   
She couldn't find anything which was good and bad. It didn't confirm anything nor did it ease her worries.   
She'd scream but what if she woke Mom? This time she'd get killed for sure.   
What if she just went up and ran? But where to?  
Mikan didn't have a place to go to and didn't even know where she was. 

In a wave of feeling defeated, she laid back down.   
Her best bet right now is being quiet and wishing for the best anyway. It's not like there's much of an option for her. 

How did she even get here? The room was too dark to be her own. No matter how hard she tried to remember the events of what she assumes to be the previous evening, there's nothing but black.   
Her memory has a gap. What if her head injury was worse than she thought.   
Mikans hand wandered to touch the previous wounded part. Weirdly enough, it didn't seem to bad.   
She can remember Mother screaming at Mikans request for her help. She remembers seeing Kaede pass by the door who somehow looked sickly as if she just got dumped or something. 

Mikan would have to ask her about it later.   
Hopefully she doesn't get angry too. 

After that..... What happened after that?

A flash of blonde. She remembers her oldest sister running Into the kitchen and blocking mothers hit that was meant for Mikan herself. 

After that all is weird and black. It causes her a headache just trying to remember it. This will go nowhere like that. 

The flower.   
Oh right.  
It was a source of comfort for Mikan.   
Knowing there was someone out there who would accept her, wait for her, was meant for her.   
It made her feel.... Less lonely?  
It's not like she deserved the poor guy who had the bad luck at ending up with someone like her.

Oh great. Now her eyes start tearing up.  
She doesn't want to be rejected by everyone.   
What if he hates her too? It seems likely.   
What if he wants to leave? She wouldn't be able to stop him...  
What if he doesn't like her looks? She knows she's disgusting, that poor soul.  
What if he has a lover? She'd never be able to get on the same level as them.  
What if he already gave up on her? Is that why she never gets any help or something to ease the pain from her soulmate?   
What if she actually was alone?  
What if she'll always be---

The pain was what struck Mikans train of thought down. It was a terrible pain running up her hip.   
What was her soulmate doing? It burned like fire.  
Mikan knows she's feeling only a part of the overall pain as long as she wouldn't choose to absorb it for her soulmate.   
Would they maybe like her if she did?  
Surely not. She has taken it plenty of times before. 

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

If there's one thing Mikan needed, it was mental preparation for the pain she is about to feel.  
At least that much she knew. So, steadying her breath, she got ready to bear it all. 

It made her cry. The ability to sleep was as far away from Mikan as ever that night. The pain wouldn't leave her for hours and even though her eyes went dry, she couldn't stop herself from hurrying her head in her pillow.  
It was so incredibly painful. And still, Mikan knew she could bear it. 

If she wasn't able to do even this for her significant other, she wouldn't even be remotely worth his love.   
Also, it's not like she wasn't constantly in pain. Because she sure as hell was.

The last thing she remembered was the pain slowly fading and the sun beginning to rise on the horizon outside the window.   
She still didn't know what room she was in but she was too tired to think about it.   
She just drifted to sleep right then and there.

\----------  
POV : third person   
Kaede and Miu centered  
\----------

Kaedes voice wasn't more than a whisper.  
"Miu, did you hear her last night too? It was so late when she finally fell asleep.... I hope she gets better."

Mius first answer was a groaning noise. She literally just woke up. Did Bakamatsu have to wake her the F up? "Kaediot, go back to bed. It's so early in the morning. She sleeps now so go back to sleep too. We have holidays. There's no use in waking up early"

Miu spoke with a certain annoyance in her voice but she really did care for both of her siblings. No matter how much she hated the fact that humans wasted way too much time on sleeping, when she was tired she was tired and when she was working she was working. 

Kaede seemed to understand her sister perfectly well, as always. Lowering her voice, Kaede answers carefully as to not wake Mikan.  
"Sure Sis, whatever. Just wake me up when she rises again, alright?"

Another groan, but both got the message that it was approval, no matter how hard Miu would deny it.

Mikans sleeping figure on Mius bed were all one needed to see to figure out how much their oldest sister actually cared for her little sisters.   
It meant Kaede and her had to share a bed but it was better than moving Mikan back to her room. 

Kaede and Miu would have to be really dense not to notice their dad going into Mikans room at night sometime. What a luck that he didn't go to them. 

Whatever higher being may or may not be in the world, watching over it, seemed to pity Mikan. Maybe it wanted to give her a bit of luck instead all of the misfortune she constantly got.  
Afterall, it was pretty damn lucky that it was Kaede and Miu who eventually found Mikan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure who to pair Kaede and Miu with yet. I have a vague idea but It's not set in stone yet.   
> If you have an interesting ship with them, a rare-pair or something like that, feel free to write it in the comments.   
> I'll be sure so check it out anyway.
> 
> So, aside of that, have a great day anyone who reads this~


	3. You could kill me and you should

\----------  
POV   
Endless void  
\----------

~Endless void~  
Nothing else. Nothing but endless black. 

"EH-where am I?" came from a crying and sobbing mess.  
The purple blob was lying on the floor.   
What was it that held her there? It felt as if she couldn't move. It was scary.

Endless darkness, a inability to move, no one there to answer her pleas..... She was truly left behind, wasn't she?

She couldn't be.... Could she?  
Mikan always knew her existence was worthless but that didn't mean much in itself.   
It had been obvious from the beginning. No one likes a child our of an affaire. She ruined her family and her siblings lives.

They would have a complete family if it hadn't been for her cursed birth. Why did she have to be born? She never asked for this! This suffering.... Maybe it's her payback for destroying the life of five others.

Her half sibling, both older than her, surely hate her for it. She broke the family. Their mother wasn't happy. 

"Mother"

It's not like Mikan was related to her. She shares her father with Miu and Kaede who promptly left her with her step-mother after all was over.  
Their "mother" "caught" herself rather quickly as well. It didn't take long for Miu, Kaede, and even her, to get a new "father".  
Not that he really did much for his role.   
His warm hands over her skin.... 

It felt disgusting. The dirty feeling it gave Mikan to wake up in the morning, just to see if her bed got stained.

Did Miu and Kaede notice his little visits to her room?  
Hopefully they didn't.....   
It was gross. Being 'deflowered' by her dad. One would think she would be accustomed to it by now since it happend so many years ago... But no.

The Stench of his cheap alcohol and cigarettes linger in her room. All efforts to get it out had been unsuccessful so far.

Thoughts. Too many thoughts. 

Even whilst lying in nothing but the void, she still found time to be lost in her thoughts.   
How pathetic.   
She wasn't *pure* in any way. Could she even be considered normal? What a silly question....  
Her classmates made sure she knows that she's nothing more than a domesticated animal who doesn't even deserve being called by her name. Really, only her mother or sisters Adress her with her birth name. Though the ways in which they do differ highly. 

From her sisters lips, it falls as if it were unimportant. It didn't matter. Never did. Never will. 

But when her mother spoke.... It was burning venom spilling from her lips on its way to devour Mikan in its hope to erase all the undeserving from earths surface.

Her dreams can be really cruel, right?  
They're still nicer than her own thoughts though.  
The sickest twist is that she's self aware though. She knows she's dreaming.   
Lucid dreams, wasn't that the name?  
Did it matter? Probably not. Normally you can control the dream from the inside as soon as you figure out that you were, in fact, dreaming.  
Not Mikan. This pitiful waste of space couldn't even move. There wasn't anything to save her. Endless void and loneliness are the only things she'd ever deserve.

She just wants to help people..... But is that true?  
"Do I really want to help them?"  
The question got lost in the non - existent wind.  
As if Mikan was dense enough not to notice that, even with that seemingly heroic attitude, she did it for purely selfish reasons that benefited Noone but her. What a waste of oxygen. 

"shut up and be quiet. Do you want to wake your sisters you Fagott?" 

"the dirty pig fell again!" 

"eat the dirt from the street! Everything else is above you." 

"you always offered to undress, why are you turning tail and fleeing now? Scared of some really nice guys? We'll take care of you" 

"Go apologize to the tree over there for wasting the oxegyn, it worked so hard to produce"

"don't come near me. I don't want to accidentally be associated with you"

She woke up in cold sweat.   
A dream, like always. "W-what?"   
When looking down, Mikan could see her hands shaking. She was so scared. 

Her gaze went around the room, analyzing it as best as she could in the short time she felt she had. It seems like her sisters room. The quiet mumbling wasn't audiable to the people outside the room, and since she was alone in here, where was the harm in talking to oneself?   
"Was father here?"  
It was a small question, and still it seemed to hold the power about distruction and piece.

Sitting up, Mikan tried to clear her thoughts. Being paranoid wouldn't get her far. 

It was an accident... It really was. She didn't mean to trace the flower marked on her, with her finger. She didn't even notice she was at it.  
Weird.   
Hushing her finger back as soon as she noticed it, Mikan got up and walked to her own room.   
It's important to pack her things. Her mother wouldn't care if she went missing, dad would miss his pleasure toy but he'd manage, her sisters?.....hard to tell what they'd think. But she just had to leave. The thought about staying in this hellhole any longer was pure torture. Where to go? It did not matter. Even on the streets would be less threatening to her than staying here. It didn't make sense... But it didn't have to.

So she was packing. All her medical supplies, a good share of her clothes, a blanket and her plush cat that she got on valentines day from her teacher because he pitied her solitude. When done, she was counting a backpack and a smaller handbag with the plush, some bandaids and her purse.  
Its not like she had much money. Only about twenty Euro in total. And she only got those because she found them and continued to save found cents from the street or from underneath the couch in their living room.

"A-all ready"  
Her voice was meak but one thing it didn't lack was determination. She'd run away. Her beloved siblings.... She should write them a note. 

"Dear Kaede and Miu,  
I am sorry to be aware that my presence always disturbed the families peace. I also know I took the protected and amazing lives you deserved away from you. I never meant to. I'm truly sorry.   
Worry not. It will all be over soon. I can't live here, especially not like this. So I'm leaving. I packed my things and I'm ready to go.   
Not that I'm not nervous, of course I am. Who wouldn't be? But I hope you two may find the happiness I stole from you. I am so so sorry.

~Love Mikan"

It wasn't a very long note. Maybe even somewhat cheesy. It was better than nothing though.   
"Now for a place to put it"  
It was a though decision. After all, her sisters would have to be able to find it but it should still be hard for her parents to find it, even if they looked for it.   
"Ah, on Kaedes Piano"  
Our parents never really touch it and it should be easy to find when I just put it on top of the keys.  
It shouldn't take long for Kaede to find it either since she's practicing daily. 

Now that that's done. Planting the note on the piano and Out through the window it is. Whilst she could have just left through the front door, she wanted to avoid running into her family.

Her landing didn't go too well. A sprained ankle was Mikans conclusion to her own injury. It wasn't too bad. It would hurt but she could walk and so she did. There was a good chance that she hurried more than she would have had to but done is done. She just wants to get away from there, and who wouldn't have.   
Even if it meant walking through the crowd in the city.....   
Social anxiety.....   
It didn't help how conflicted she was about attention. 

She didn't *want* to be seen, though that's only a half truth.  
When she's being ignored, she's not even worth acknowledging. Not worth the life she has and space she wastes. Not even worth existing.....  
The thoughts were painful, way too much to endure.   
But positive attention..... It was a rare treat. Something Mikan could barely still believe in. It would be too good for some creature like her, that much she got told her whole life.   
Bad attention? It was.... Something. Being bullied isn't fun. Having your hair cut, being pushed, hit, robbed, sexually harassed, etc wasn't fun. Quite the opposite. But at least she was worth looking upon. If nothing else, she was a source of entertainment. She had a use.... A purpose.... Something that made her somewhat important but like, obviously not really.  
Soo what is it? What is worse? Not being deserving of your life or being hurt continously? 

It was hard to tell. 

Where was she anyway? Her feet just carried her wherever. Never stopping, Mikan noticed she had no idea where she was. 

Well, now she couldn't even go back if she wanted to. The only direction was forward, no matter how anxious she was. This was the right choice. It just had to be.....   
If it wasn't- NO.  
"M-Mikan stop. N-no thinking like that. You know it's n-not healthy", Was all Mikan could mutter to herself before looking up only to have her fear reassured.   
There weren't many people anymore but those who were there were locking her way.... Not in a approving or friendly manner I might add. 

"Outch, watch where you're going!"  
The voice, loud and confident, was surely angry because of the smaller nurse bumping into her, resulting on both of them falling to the floor.  
"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry" came Mikans weeping reply as she covered her head with her arms, expecting a hit at any second now.

It never came. Lowering her arms, the smaller one shot a glance towards the blonde.   
As good as Mikan was with analyzing faces and emotions, this one was too difficult for her. It could be that.... She's analyzing her too? But that can't be... Right?  
What sense would that make? Mikan wasn't someone interesting.  
Great, she felt the tears well up in her eyes again.  
She didn't want to cry, she didn't. 

But then she was the blood dripping from the others knee and went over to nurse mode.  
"L-let me take a look at that please" was as much of a warning as the blonde got before the shy girl got closer.   
A surprised noise from the other girl, followed by something like "I didn't even notice I got hurt" were all the blonde had to say. The reason to why she was barely able to Form a sentence? 

It could have been a bunch of things, really. Just the fact that this girl knocked the air straight out of her whilst running into the taller girl. Or the sinister auro she felt coming from the girl with the purple hair. Maybe it was those greyish purple eyes that seemed to fear the end of the world or it could have been the shock. There was a possibility for it being because of the fact that Junko didn't know how to react either. This other girl was cleaning her wounds, and whilst seeming like a scared bunny, Junko felt something sinister coming from her. What should she say? Which persona would be the best to react with right now? Is there a reason why this girl was on a hardly populated place like this? Why was she in such a rush? Too many questions.

There was luckily a simpler option. This girl, nursing her, would take the lead. And surprisingly, that's exactly what happend. 

"Can you stand now?"


	4. Birds of a feather

\----------  
POV: third person  
Kaede  
\----------

What was this anxiety rising from her stomach? What was her body trying to tell her?

Driven by uncertainty, her eyes wandered to the timer on her arm. No, the time still stood still.  
She didn't get it.

There are two types of soulmate timers, those who show you how long your soulmate has left to live, and those who count down to the time when you finally meet them.

Fate can't be changed so why would the timer stop in case it was the second type? Maybe her soulmate died almost two days before they could have met her. Then it would make sense for it to be a timer showing her when they would have met. Not like she can remember the day it stopped.

If it was a timer, showing her how much longer her significant other had left to live....why would it stop? Maybe if they were in a coma but other than that? If they were alive, it would continue, if they weren't, it would be at 0.000.000:00.

So a coma or death, great. Basically, Kaede lost her soulmate before even knowing them. Was that better than Miu had it?....  
Yeah, that's up for debate.

Not being able to stand her thoughts anymore, Kaede stood up and took a stroll through the familys back garden. Miu liked to invent way too much crazy shit here. Mostly things about sleeping or other random stuff.

Kaede knew that Miu also invented some ecchi stuff here and there to keep the persona of a confident sexy girl alive. Of course, both of Mius siblings disapproved but what could they do? The oldest lost all her confidence after the coma that accident a few years put her into.

Mikan told Kaede before that she suspects Miu to be afraid of time. Why? She always builds inventions for doing stuff in your sleep here and there. To a normal person, that might seem like just one of Mius quirks. But Mikan saw right trough it and told Kaede to watch out for their oldest sister.

It's dangerous when a person always fears to run out of time. The crawling anxiety of expectations. You can't do pakour after years of lazing around. You can't be smart if you never learnt until now. You can't go to this or that school after you reached the age of **.

Miu lost almost a full year in her accident, her "soulmate" almost killed her with additional pain and now she's supposed to be a responsible bigger sister, catch up, act her age and be popular? With that low of a self-esteem? Good luck trying.

Sighing Kaede turned around after reaching the fence, showing her she walked across their whole property whilst losing herself in her thoughts.

Miu, Mikan, why?  
"You never deserved this!"  
The sheer anger in Kaedes voice would have been enough to kill someone.  
Of course she knew their new "father" goes into Mikans room regularly when everyone else should sleep.   
Of course she knows Miu is trapped in her own mind, trying to be her best but never being enough for herself.  
Of course she knows that Mikan is getting bullied, her hair even got cut!  
Of course she knows Miu doesn't get their parents support.

Of course Kaede fucking knows. It's not like she's blind. There's a reason she can barely sleep, a reason she lost hope, a reason why her faith in humanity equals zero.

Their ass of a father left them afterall. They were a complete family. Their mother, bigger sister Miu, little sister Kaede and a baby on the way and a loving father. It was good, until the day their father showed up on the doorstep with another baby. He said she was their new sister, related through him.

Of course their mother couldn't take it. Of course he just had to say that the mother of the new baby ditched him. Of course they had to take those two in. He was their father after all. As for the girl? Her cursed existence was never her fault. After that Kaedes and Mius little sister was born dead and the family war began.

As early as she can remember, her mother started drinking and her father was never around. Her parents had been soulmates, but that doesn't guarantee a happy life together. It's a lesson none of the three would ever forget.

Their father "disappeared" when Mikan got 10. What probably happend was that he killed himself. Why? Miu seemingly saw him first but never told her younger siblings more than that he's gone.

.....it must have been traumatic.....

Then they had a lot of "fathers" over the years. Not one of them stayed longer than two months. All three of the sisters were accustomed to being groped randomly before even learning how wrong it was.

Her voice not louder than a wisper said "We've all dealt with it differently", whilst Kaede moved her hands along the short fence.

She herself? Nothing sexual, ever. She noticed she has quite a lot of interest in sexyality and everything about it, but she desires love. She doesn't want to be touched by those men and luckily hasn't been in years. She refuses anything remotely sexual until she found a person she truly loves. Originally, it was "until she found her soulmate" but she lost that hope ever since her timer stopped.

Miu? Flashy "hot" clothes and a choker. Not being confident wasn't a help to begin with and originally Miu coped by crying daily. After her accident, Miu discovered that being overly sexual would give her at least some popularity with the guys her age. Every other interaction with others was less friendly, so Miu got herself a person that guarantees some "friends" even if they just want to touch her.

Mikan? Did she ever have the chance for it to stop?

They've had the same "father" for four years now, "deflowering" Mikan at the age of twelve. Absolutely disgusting. But that was around the time tjey stopped getting new "father figures" every second day (or at least that's what it felt like).

But Mikans sisters weren't dumb. Of course they've noticed he kept visiting Mikan, and only Mikam, during the night, for all of the four years he's been with them.

Disgusting. Why always them. What did Miu and Mikan do to deserve nothing but suffering!?

Kaede didn't know how hard she had grapped the fence before it started to hurt in her fingers.

"There's nothing I could do"  
"There's nothing I can do"  
"Things are the way the are"

Slowing tracing circles, Kaede repeated the same words over and over again, just so she'd eventually believe them. She can't stand the though that she might have been able to help them.  
But she didn't.

\----------  
POV: third person   
Mukuro (somewhat)   
\----------

Studying the soldier with a questioning look, she finally started to voice her concerns briefly.  
"What's the matter Mukuro? I know we haven't been the closest but you look really troubled, which says a lot about someone like you."

"you're one to speak!" was what Mukuro would have almost thrown back at Kyouko in a defensive manner. But the truth was, the lilac haired girl wasn't wrong.

This fucker of a soulmate hurt her sister, her everything. Part of her anger goes to Kyouko herself though, she couldn't stand the thought of sharing Makoto. He saw her for who she was instead of her intimidating titel. So instead Mukuro replied "Makoto has two soulmates, how common is that?"

The look of surprise on Kyoukos Face was gone a second after it appeared, but Mukuro knew she didn't just imagine it. Carefully choosing her words, Kyouko responded "It's quite rare but normally it's a linked chain. I've found it weird myself to share my soulmate"

"thought so" was all Mukuro said as an answer, Kyouko though, did not seem satisfied. "could it be that you have a second soulmate as well, Ikusaba?" was the ever so quiet question.

Mukuro shifted her weight awkwardly. "No, I only have to wolf on my hand which I share with Makoto. But that's what you meant with a chain, isn't it?"  
"Indeed it is", Kyouko agreed. "One of us should have a second soulmate as well, that isn't linked to the second girl. For example if Mondo has Chihiro and Taka as a soulmate, then Taka or Chihiro, or both, would have a second soulmate as well, like Celestia. The chain, or circle, just goes on like that", Kyouko said, carefully closing her statment. 

It made sense to some extent. Mukuro knew that finding your soulmate does not guarantee a happy life together, their parents thought them as much. So having more than one soulmate could be nothing but great, right? You have multiple chances but you don't need to feel guilty because they could have someone else to turn to as well.

Feeling uneasy with Mukuro silence, Kyouko begins to talk once more "so what do we do? Neither of us seems to have the chain effect. I'm quite happy with Naegi myself, and the flustered mess you become around him says everything I need to know."

"Are you suggesting that only one of us can stay with him?"

"it's a possibility. If a sad one. A relationship with more than two people can work, but is still very hard and", Kyouko looked over to Mukuro, staring into her eyes for a quiet second, before continuing "whilst we have no hard feelings towards each other, I doubt we want to share Makoto until the rest of our lives"

Mukuros gaze had been fixated on Kyoukos mouth. This girl couldn't be serious!? She should give up her soulmate after soo many years of pain and solitude!? Just so this detective bitch could have him? How dare she?

"You take him"

"huh?"

"I said, you take him", Mukuro repeated whilst standing up from the bench they've both been sitting on.

"I've got someone else to take care of and she's been with me for all my life, she's more important than a soulmate relationship that will never work out anyway"

The confusion was written all over Kyoukos eyes, no matter how well she hid it with the rest of her body language, but to Mukuro it made perfect sense. Her sister was more worth protecting than a love she could never have. Especially with that dangerous soulmate of hers, Mukuro had to be there for her.

This annoying wanna-be detective and her soulmate didn't have to know she'd always protect them from the shadows. At least they can hope for a peaceful future together, so Mukuro won't interfere and, more than anything, protect her crush and her crushes crush. It's fine as it is. Mukuro could take it.

"When he comes back to meet us both here, tell him I left for a emergency and that you two got all the other needs." Mukuro says with a hidden sadness in her eyes. No, this girl deserves a happy goodbye, even if Mukuro doesn't know her that well. "My sacrifice will better be worth it", she added with a forced cheerfulness, sticking her tongue out, mimicking Junko before running of. She'll make sure all three of them are save.


	5. Short sneeze 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update to show I'm not dead and I still will continue this story, I just needed a break since I was very stressed from other stuff. But here it is, a short update. Very short.
> 
> I promise to update another one the day after tomorrow that should be at the very least slightly longer

\----------  
POV : third person  
Junko?  
\----------

"can you stand?" this girl said.  
How bothersome. The purple haired mess wasn't frightening in the least and nothing about her, from her posture to her looks and anything else, made her look like a threat. But something about her screams danger. 

Confusing.

" of course", the redhead simply answered before getting back up. The safest course of action may be to play nice. This girl was incredibly hard to read afterall.

But what's with that girl?

"So.... What's your name?", Junko asked in the friendliest voice she could manage against the first individual ever that she couldn't analyze.

"M-Mikan T-Tsumiki, from the bottom of m-my heart, I hope we can get along" was the answer coming from that obviously nervous wreck as "it" held out a hand towards Junko.

Hesitantly shaking it, Junko answered "Mine's Ryouko. The pleasure is on my side"

There were so many things wrong with this girl, from the weird way she behaves, to her crooked body language and the shaky voice. But something about her made Junko shudder and that was..... Interesting.

"A-are you sure you k-knee is fine? Y-you should probably clean it so it w-won't get infected"

Junko was softly knocked out of her thoughts by the words of the girl - Mikan - without even noticing she had zoned out.

So trying to play things cool and simple, the redhead answered quickly "I'm all good but you seem to be injured as well."

The stuttering somehow disappeared as a faint shadow fell over the shorter ones eyes. "I'm quite alright, there's no need to worry about me Ryouko-san"

Urgh, what was she just doing? If Junko didn't know better she'd say she lost her braincells in a matter of seconds but sadly no made up explanation in the world would change what Junko said next.

"that bag, your state, those eyes and this hair, you don't have to explain anything. Just to let you know, there's a school close to her and I happen to know a girl living in one of the dorms there. I bet she'd have a couch you can crash on"

Junko didn't know herself why she did it. This girl in front of her creeped her out severally but somehow, somehow she still worried about her. Which was weird since she was *the* Junko Enoshima. But that's not something this girl needed to know.

The surprise in the girls - Mikans - voice was hard to miss as she responded shyly "I- how- thanks"

Their conversation just didn't seem to stop after this point, and even with Junko being extremely unnerved, she found herself enjoying the small chatter.

\----------  
POV  
Mikan  
\----------

Internal screaming was the best way to describe her feelings. What was this? That girl she met earlier really offered her - her, as trashy as she is - a place to stay in, without even knowing her - and after Mikan stumbled into her as well -

She could just cry from happiness. Even though her sprained ankle made walking a bit painful, Mikan hurried to the dorms, afterall this could be her home temporarily.

Her thoughts began running wild when she finally reached the door to her supposed destination. 

What if she was at the wrong place?  
What if that person was one of her bullies?  
What if they don't want her there?  
What if they'll throw her back out, or even worse, bring her back home?

Without noticing it, she had begun to shake and almost even cry. This was definitely too much for her nerves.


	6. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kaede panicking over their own burdens and Mikans absence

\----------  
POV  
Kaede  
\----------

"Miu! Wake up! I can't find Mikan!", Kaede yelled whilst shaking her still half asleep sister. 

"Kaeidiot, she probably just went to get fresh air or to get a bathroom break. Calm your tits and let me sleep", Miu responded in her still sleep soaked voice.

"Y-You don't understand. She's-She's gone Miu!", Kaedes disbelief and fear was heavy in the air, which eventually got the older blonde to sit up in the - for now - shared bed, and hug her younger sibling.

"Shh Bunny. I'll go look for her, okay? If I can't find her, we'll roam the city together and if we still can't find her, we'll tell mom, okay?", Miu spoke reassuringly.

Looking up to her sister, the hope in her eyes shining brightly, Kaede whispered.

"Like last time? We'll find her like last time right?"

"Like last time", Miu repeated.

Having calmed down, the younger sister went ro the bed Mikan had slept in, and started to look for clues.

While Kaede stayed in the room Miu went out to search for Mikan as promised.  
Being left behind in the room, Kaedes anxiety only slowly rode, threatening to swallow her whole.

Her baby sister....  
She could have helped her!  
The blondes heart might never forgive her for it.  
She could have prevented all of this!  
But she didn't.... And that's the point....

Looking for aid, Kaedes view flew to the timer on her wrist for a hopeful second befire reality hit her again. So she quickly disregarded it before it could occupy her mind too much. 

Kaedes feet wandered to her piano, the thing that gave her the next most comfort.  
Maybe a song from Debussy would cheer her up if she played it?  
Her fingers gliding over the Piano, she was seconds away from opening it and letting the keys comfort her.

Miu suddenly burst in through the door "We're alone."

"Alone?", Kaede repeated.

"'Dad' and Mom aren't here. I don't want to think of it but what if they took Mikan away?", Mius voice became louder and louder showing her distress.

Even though she was neither the oldest nor the youngest, she still had responsibilities towards her sisters. Going up to her oldest sister, the younger one wrapped her hands around the other, trying to calm the shaking mess that was Miu.

"I'm sorry Kaede.... I should be better than this...", Mius voice trembled noticeably.  
At a loss of words, Kaede tried to do all she could think of by holding her older sister steadier and patting her back.  
What was there she could do?  
Mikan was gone and Miu....  
Even Miu can't handle...

What now? What now?  
......  
What should she do?

"Let's go to the city."  
The older blonde looked up to her sibling in disbelief for a second until her mind sobered.

"Yes, let's. She has to be somewhere", Miu responded, slowly standing up.  
Her voice started to steady and a weird confidence settled from nowhere in her words as if Miu knew she is right.  
"We'll certainly find her. I won't let the 'accident' with our father repeat. I just won't."

Their father...... The suicide that Miu walked into, shortly after she had recovered from her accident.

"Are you sure you're alright?", Kaede whispered carefully after slowing letting go off her sister.  
The last thing she wanted was to accidentally trigger Mius memories or to hurt her without noticing.

"It'll be fine. Let's go", Miu responded just as quietly to hide the doubt in her words. 

As quickly as their panic let them, the sisters got dressed and hurried outside.

Their familys property was big as it is which would already make finding Mikan hard enough.  
But no, they also had to live a bit away from the city, separated by fields.  
Whilst it was a lovely location to live in piece,it really didn't have many upsides in their situation. 

They rushed out over their way too big "garden" and towards the fields.  
The Wheat from the fields waving in the wind was somewhat calming.  
It looked amazing and they were a great contrast to the blue, cloudless sky. 

Though as much as the siblings would love to just enjoy the scenery, they neither had the time nor the nerves to simply stand still and take it in.  
So their rushing continued, far past their garden, the corn fields and into the city.  
From less busy streets to more cramped ones, desperately looking for their youngest sister in all the people. 

The tension steadily rose in the two sisters who were desperately trying to calm themselves. Nothing about this was right. They shouldn't have to feel this way or be this way, right?  
Was this normal?  
"Are we normal?" Kaedes Mind asked as if the girl had an answer. For a matter of fact, she did not.  
Nothing in her knew what should be considered normal and what wasn't. Noone told her, noone ever even seemed to talk about it in this way. 

So further through the streets they went.  
Purple strands of hair, clothing familiar to them, they looked out for everything in everyone until their exhaustion set in.  
Miu pulled her younger sister - out of the rushing people - to the sidelines.  
"We'll find her", she said, as if to make herself as well as Kaede believe it.  
"We have to", Kaede responded, way less confident and still quite obviously worried.  
"Of course there were way too many people in the crowd as that they could certainly say Mikan wasn't there. And even if she had been at one point, she could have easily made it past them and hide underneath the people." Kaedes mind kept going telling her truths she feared too much.  
She didn't want to have lost her baby sister, even if that girl never felt like she belonged, she still was family. 

Her thoughts were heavy. How long have Miu and her been searching by now?  
What time of day was it even when they woke up?  
Had Mikan left during the night, in the early morning or just minutes before they woke up?  
What if she didn't even go to the city but instead into the forest?  
Or what if their clumsy sister had lost her way in the wheat fields?

The tension in Kaedes body rose rapidly to the point where she started shaking, though she did not notice she was doing so until Mius hand started to hold hers. 

"It will be alright", Miu whispered ever so gently. A tone of voice only her siblings knew.

That was it. The final thread cut lose and Kaede started to cry. Not because Miu had hurt her but because she felt protected and free to do so.  
This was tragedy but she wasn't alone in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really underestimating how busy I am. Still, I tried to write a decent chapter even though, for the first time ever, I wrote it over multiple days.  
> I hope it is enjoyable anyway. I'll try to come back with more as soon as possible.


	7. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan meets a new person who might be a friend. Their name? Who knows, but to Mikan they're the Raven.

\----------  
POV Recap(!)   
Mikan  
\----------

Internal screaming was the best way to describe her feelings. What was this? That girl she met earlier really offered her - her, as trashy as she is - a place to stay in, without even knowing her - and after Mikan stumbled into her as well -

She could just cry from happiness. Even though her sprained ankle made walking a bit painful, Mikan hurried to the dorms, afterall this could be her home temporarily.

Her thoughts began running wild when she finally reached the door to her supposed destination.

What if she was at the wrong place?  
What if that person was one of her bullies?  
What if they don't want her there?  
What if they'll throw her back out, or even worse, bring her back home?

Without noticing it, she had begun to shake and almost even cry. This was definitely too much for her nerves.

\----------  
POV now(!)   
Mikan  
\----------

Slowly the door opened and a woman with short black hair, about her age, stood in the doorframe.

"I heard someone going here. So it was you? Do you need something?"

New person. What a pretty face, deep blue eyes and freckles. But Her face showed no sign of emotion which freaked Mikan out on the inside.  
Though, on the othe hand, the voice didn't sound very hostile.

"I-I w-was t-told t-to go-go he-here....", Mikan responded, still shaking from the overwhelming situation she found herself in. 

"Great dumbass" her mind had said immediately.  
"You're making yourself look weird already. She won't want you to stay here. Where will you go then, hm?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Mikan cursed inwardly.  
Her head was rarely ever her friend but right now she really doesn't need it.

"Hey, are you even listening?", the raven haired girl asked.

Mikan shrieked, being startled by the interruption of her thoughts, immediately beginning to apologize instantly.  
"I'm so sorry. Please do whatever you want to me, just don't hate me."

Sighing, the girl from the doorframe stepped to the side and said calmly "come inside. I can guess who sent you here. She's such a troublemaker"

What was this? This girl....  
This woman handled this way too calmly.

Mikans instinct told her to run away. She can't handle other people and she would only burden this nice girl. Also, what if she isn't so nice? What if Mikan will get locked up and tortured in there?

Still, it's not like she had a choice, so the smaller girl hushed inside the others room.

It was tidy, cozy and - whilst not very big - it had enough room for two as well as a couch and a bed.  
One thing about this new environment was weird though. Why no personal items? No pictures, no decoration, no plants or pushies. No nothing. It was weird.

If this black haired woman hadn't opened the door, Mikan would have believed there was noone living in here.

"You can have the bed. Throw your stuff wherever.", said woman responded nonchalant.

"W-wait! Th-this doesn't bother you? We-we're complete strangers! How.... How can I trust you?", Mikan asked in the steadiest voice she could muster.

"Remember, you came to me. I bet there's a reason and that", Mukuro pointed at Mikans baggage "doesn't seem like it will be a one night crash. So rather than refusing, I'd like to know more about why you're here."

"I-...... A red haired girl who said her name was Ryouko..... I ran into her. She said I could stay at a friend of hers. I don't know how she knew I was in trouble or had nowhere to go but needles to say, here I am now", Mikan explained, trying to calm her nerves. This woman in front of her felt like a safe person to be around but something about her also gave her the feeling that this raven haired girl would still be able to snap her neck in half if she desired so.

But even through her panic, the nurse - with her talent to analyze - didn't miss how the eyes of the person in front of her narrowed slightly at the mention of the name "Ryouko".  
The smaller girl assumed the raven - Mikans internal name for the new girl - would ask her about it, which was why her surprise was certainly seeable at the Ravens question of "What trouble?"

"I... It.... Uhm, I.... So... Uhm... Family issues.", Mikan responded, stumbling over her own words.

Did she only imagine it or did the Ravens gaze soften?

"I know how that feels. You're free to stay as long as you want. By the uniform you're wearing I'm assuming we go to the same school?"

No, she had to be right. The girls gaze as well as her voice had softened! Mikan was sure of it.  
A certain tension, which the nurse hadn't even noticed was there, lifted itself from the room.

This could be a new safespace.

"I attend hopes peak academy for nursery, yes. Uhm, thanks for letting me stay", Mikan said, keeping her voice quieter as usual.

"Take your time to let stuff sink in. I attend hopes peak too. Just make yourself at home, I need to call someone. See you later", were the ravens last words before stepping out of the room and leaving a mess of a human being back.

Trying to get her act together, Mikan started unpacking her belongings and all she had brought with her, which was evidently not much.

Why was lowly trash like her getting the bed? Would Mikan starve here? Not literally but.... With no kind of attention.... It's impossible for her to live like this. Even if bullying is horrible, she needed some kind of attention, good or bad. So what would she do now?  
This girl seemed nice.  
Too nice for Mikan to sruvive.

Snooping around the belongings of others is bad, Mikan knew this.  
This girl could hurt her if Mikan found out secrets, her intuition knew this.  
Yet she still walked over to the small desk in the room, opening the drawers. One, then another. Then her gaze flew back to the first one.

'Mukuro Ikusaba  
24.12.****  
Bloodtype A  
....'

"Mukuro Ikusaba", her brain repeated before hearing steps approach the door.  
Quickly, Mikan dropped the ID back in the drawer, closed it and hurried back to the couch.  
Not a second too late or too fast as she managed to believably fake being busy with unpacking as the raven - seemingly Mukuro Ikusaba - stepped in the room.

Or was she not fast enough?

The raven walked to her in a steady pace, not slowing in the slightest.

Had she heard Mikan snooping aorund?  
Was this it for her?  
Would she die here?  
A part of her was overjoyed in anticipation of the negative attention she'd get, the rest of her was fearful and wanted to run, or even to beg that she could stay here because anything would be better than her previous home.

Yet Mikan remained silent.

The raven reached her and.....

Knelt down!?

"I didn't notice you were injured. You can deal with this, as nurse and stuff, right?"

Still quite shocked, Mikans response came out a bit shaky  
"Y-yeah"

Standing back up, the Raven starred into the smaller girls eyes for a bit as if to figure out her darkes secrets before she finally spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"M-Mikan Ts-Tsumiki. I hope we can g-get along Ra-"....the nurse shocked herself by blurting out the ravens nickname on accident. This wasn't supposed to happen!......... Shit shit shit  
What now!?

"Ra?", the other girl questioned?  
Noticing the nurses discomfort, she softened her voice and body language, succeeding in calming Mikan slightly in that way.

"R-r-r-raven", Mikan stuttered out, afraid of what might happened.

"Raven?", Mukuro chuckled quietly.  
"Well, that's still better than 'Toria'"

"Toria?", Mikan asked surprised and shocked by the reaction she got.  
This wasn't at all that she had expected.

"You heard me. Toria. It's supposed to be a mixture of the Japanese words for bird and blue", raven said, smiling to herself.

The first time Mikan had seen her smile.

"Why blue and bird?", the smaller one questioned with genuine interest.

"Blue Bird of despair-

"despair? That's so rude!", Mikan asked quite shocked over how rude the 'nickname' was and aside of that, who would dare calling a girl as imposing and obviously powerful as this something as rude as something inducing despair?

-because birds are infectious, free and blue because of my eyes"

".... I guess that's somehow good?", Mikan responded slightly confused.

"It's fine. I can guess where raven comes from too. I don't mind this, so let's just go with that. Raven and Mikan. From this day on, we're unofficially roommates", Mukuro said extremely friendly and with a confidence as well as what seemed like genuine honesty in her emotiones.

Mikan hadn't expected that. And it was somehow refreshing and intoxicating to the point where she couldn't help but smile back and reach her hand out to raven, shaking hers.

This could go really well, or really terribly wrong.   
Obviously Mikan. Hoped for the best. 

Still, her mind couldn't stop itself from wandering back to the red head - Ryouko - she had met earlier that day. Something inside her told her that Ryouko was important.  
That, for whatever reason, she needed to talk ro this person again.   
They were somehow important.   
Somewhat familiar though Mikan had never seen her before.   
So her thoughts wandered off, as she felt safe to get lost in them with a new companion by her side. 

The Raven.... This girl really is nice, isn't she?  
Maybe she could even help her find Ryouko again.   
Sonce they seemingly knew each other. 

There it was again. Back at Ryouko.   
Something about this girl....  
It felt like fate. Fate wanted something from the nurse.   
Something that certainly involved the girl with the scraped knee, she knew as Ryouko.

Still, that wasn't the point. It was growing late so she'd unpack her stuff and help the raven with whatever necessary.  
It was the least she could do to repay the kindness the black haired girl had shown her. 

For that evening, Mikan helped her new "friend" with chores and cooking.

Weirdly enough, it might have been the first time, even if she was poor and with what was basically a strnager, that she felt free and safe, as if she could just fly or stay like this forever.


	8. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, just some angst

(it's not necessary to have read Dangamronpa Zero to understand or read this fanfiction) 

\----------  
POV  
???  
\----------

„Interesting. I think I found your soulmate my dear. Good thing that they don't want to meet you either.“

\----------  
POV: third person   
Mukuro  
\----------

A knock on the door?  
This has to be Junko.  
No one else would be insane enough to come to the student dorms at this hour.

Walking to the door, Mukuro readied her blade behind her back anyways, just to be safe.  
But her assumption stayed true as a certain redhead stood in the doorframe.

„Muku-roach, what took you so long? “, the girl asked with an exaggerated groan, as she stumbled into the room.  
This was nothing new per se.... Until Junko went quiet.

„She really showed up here, huh?“

„You mean Mikan?“, Mukuro wondered. Didn't she say that Junko sent her here?

„Who else bucket head? No really, what haircut is that supposed to be?“, the younger snorted.  
„I'll get this damn dye out of my hair“, she said before stopping again for a moment.  
Her gaze flew towards Mikan as she continued  
„I don't know what is up with her. She ran into me and I had such a weird feeling. I told her she could come here if she had nowhere else to stay, and sure enough, here she is.“

Junko stood in silence for a few seconds longer than Mukuro was comfortable with, before she finally tore her eyes off of the sleeping girl and went towards the bathroom.  
„Don't disturb me in there. I don't want the room smelling like you when I'm washing up, otherwise you'd have to clean the floor afterwards too“, were her last words before the door closed.

A sigh escaped Mukuro as she looked at Mikan.  
So this girl caught Junkos interest?  
That makes her either dangerous or interesting, but she didn't seem like a threat earlier....  
She couldn't risk anything though, not for her sisters sake.   
So just in case, Mukuro decided to spend the time sitting on Mikan side in case the other woke up.

What was it with this girl?  
Junko was rarely ever interested in anyone, especially without having much background knowledge about them.  
It was no use brooding over it since her thoughts tended to only confuse her more if Junko was part of the topic.  
In the end, she'd do whatever her sister asked of her no matter what anyway, so it's no use thinking too hard about it.

\----------  
POV third person  
Kaede  
\----------

The feeling of dread spread from Kaedes mind over to Mius. They didn't want to go home but here they were.  
Did their mother already know Mikan had gone missing?  
Did she even care?  
Or was she glad her least favorite daughter was gone?  
What would their new "father" say?  
Would they search for her?  
Kaedes head was positively spinning, which didn't help her anxiety.

„We'll be fine, right?“  
„I will protect you“, Miu whispered in reply.

It wasn't a yes. Of course it wasn't.  
Instinctively, Kaede reached for her sisters' hand to stead both her and herself.  
„We'll be alright, I'm certain“, she said, forcing a smile in hopes of lending her older sister a bit of strength.   
In the end it was Miu who had to confront their mother.

Even if it was such an obvious lie, the oldest sister relaxed her posture, gave a weak smile back and pushed the door open.

„Ah, you two are back. I need to have a word with you“, their mother said coolly.  
Her tone was as icy as her eyes who stared Miu down.  
It was obvious who held the blame in her opinion, obvious who will have to pay, obvious who will get the "pleasant" conversation with their mother.

Miu didn't squirm though. Not like she would have under anyone elses stare.  
She couldn't.  
She would protect her sisters, her sister.  
No matter what, she couldn't back down, so she just returned the gaze.  
Without even looking at Kaede again, Miu let go of her hand and went after their mother into the kitchen.

What could Kaede do?  
She couldn't stop her. The days where their mother had been a loving person one could easily talk to were long since gone.  
She wouldn't stop their mother.  
So Kaede just went on her way to hers and Mius room, sitting down on the bed.

Mikan had ran, Kaede couldn't blame her.  
Her fingers traced the sheets she and Miu had shared previously so Mikan could have had Mius bed and been save from their father for once.  
Glancing at the piano, Kaede remembered all the times she played to block out the noise of Mikan or Miu getting hurt for each other.  
All the times she ignored Mikans cries or her mothers yelling.

Tears started to fill her eyes.  
Oh what should she do?  
There was nothing to do.  
Nothing left to lose.  
Miu had already lost an important part of her life to her coma, never able to catch up with the lost time, she is stuck childisher than people her age. For gods sake, her oldest sister has to act like a slut to not get bullied!

Kaede hated their rotten school.  
Hated the cruel and uncaring people.  
Hated their father taking the easy way out and dying.  
They're all suffering but he just fled.  
Hated her own fear that kept her from helping the people she loves the most, her sisters. 

Mikan....poor one.   
Oh how she wished she had helped her younger sister. Doesn't matter if they don't share the same mother, Mikan was always part of them and their family, even if she obviously didn't feel like it.   
Mikan didn't deserve their fathers late night visits, their mothers rage, her bullying, any of it. 

What had she done?   
Why hadn't she even tried protecting anyone?   
She surely could have helped!   
She hates other people.   
Her sisters are the only exception.   
Kaede hated herself too.   
Hated herself for not being there for them. 

In a fit of anger, she picked an iron ball Miu had placed in their closet, and threw it against the door with all her might.   
Her mother and sister obviously had heard it, as their yelling quieted down for a moment.   
„Kaede? Are you alright?“  
Mius voice. Of course.   
Miu always tried to protect them. 

Hurrying down the hall towards the kitchen, Kaede threw herself in the room.   
„Halt!“ 

The shock in their mothers eyes was refreshing. 

„Miu and I are moving out tomorrow“

There was a heavy silence for a moment until their mother spoke again.   
„That isn't necessary. Both of you have a perfect home with great rooms. Wherever you'd go, you'd only have less space and freedome“, cupping Kaedes cheek gently, their mother continued „and we both know you don't want to leave, right Kaede dear? You have everything here and you're protected from the bad outside world.“

Her previous energy, fueled by her rage, was gone.   
Within seconds, Kaede felt weak again, her determination leaving.   
She was her mothers favorite, she really had no reason to leave.   
She was protected, "loved", cared for and her hobbies were financed. 

But...   
She glanced towards Miu. 

She had let both of her siblings down and nothing in the world was worth having them suffer. 

Too weak, too unsure and insecure to do much else, Kaede just slapped her mothers hand off of her face and repeated „Miu and I are moving out tomorrow“, before she turned around, grabbed Mius wrist and went back to her room in a hurry. 

She couldn't believe she just did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, finding it a bit hard to stay motivated to write lately. My IdentityV Oneshots suffer under that too, as well as this story.   
> Updates will be shorter and take longer, just like this one.   
> I'm extremely busy and dismotivated for whatever reason, so I'm sorry but it will take some time.   
> Still, I'm not giving this story up and it will definitely be finished, thirty (jkjk) chapters in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. I want to continue this work but I don't know when or how often I'll update.  
> I hope people liked it, even if it started somewhat happy.  
> I wonder, do people still read danganronpa fics?  
> Also, I'm sorry if I make grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my native language but I wanted to make stories available for more people and English is one of the, if not the, most spoken language(s).


End file.
